


[83line/澈特] 主人?

by Heeteukxx83xx710701



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

主人澈 x 狐狸特

金希澈还没来得及把毛巾挂好, 怀里的人就已经打开了浴室的门一蹦一跳地跑进了卧室钻进了被窝, 金希澈叫都叫不住, 只好赶忙把毛巾挂好, 拿起吹风机也跟着跑进了卧室.

「特儿啊!你头发还没吹呢!」金希澈跑进卧室时, 那个被他唤作特儿的少年已经窝在了暖暖的被窝里, 枕头被他湿透的头发濡湿了一些.

听到金希澈叫唤他, 一双小手抓着被子, 圆滚滚的眼睛从被子后冒了出来, 眨了二下后乖巧地从被窝里坐了起来, 面向金希澈忏下了头把头凑了过去.

金希澈纤长的手指从发丝间穿插, 配合上柔和的暖风, 特儿舒服得忍不住瞇起了眼睛, 脸颊上也扬起了甜甜的小梨窝.

「好了!去睡吧!特儿今天自己睡好不好?」金希澈把吹风机关掉随手放在了桌子上, 揉了揉特儿的头顶, 试探地询问着, 可话刚说完怀里马上就扑进了一个小小的人儿.

「不要...要跟主人一起睡!主人...」特儿紧紧抱住了金希澈的腰, 一双眼睛迅速就蓄满了泪水, 彷彿只要再眨一下就能从眼眶里掉出来.

「好好好!主人和你一起睡!可是特儿要乖不能哭喔..」金希澈被怀里的人看得心都软得一塌糊涂, 连忙抱紧了人连声安抚, 得到了他的承诺, 特儿这才笑着点了点头.

金希澈把卧室的灯关掉, 一躺到床上, 身边的人就凑了过来把自己整个人都窝进了金希澈的怀里, 毛茸茸的脑袋在金希澈的颈窝里蹭着.

金希澈宠溺地笑了笑, 轻轻抚着怀里人的头发, 没过一会儿, 特儿就传出了微弱的打呼声, 金希澈看着特儿安稳的睡脸, 思绪不禁飘回了二人第一次见面的时候.

特儿是一个有着浅棕色短发的少年, 可金希澈第一次见他时他可不是这个样子的, 严格来说, 在他们第一次见面时, 特儿还不是人, 特儿是一只带着一身漂亮的浅棕色毛发的小狐狸, 而特儿正是金希澈给牠改的名字.

大概一年前的一个下着大雪的晚上, 从超市购买完日用品回家的金希澈, 在家门前发现了一只浑身都在发抖的小狐狸, 金希澈小心翼翼地靠近牠, 也许是感受到金希澈身上的温度, 小狐狸把被雪淋得湿透的头轻轻靠在了金希澈的大腿上.

听着小狐狸可怜的叫声, 金希澈索性把小狐狸抱进了怀里, 打开家门就直往家里的浴室奔去, 给小狐狸洗了个暖水澡后又给牠吹干了毛发, 上网搜查了狐狸的食物后, 看着冰箱里货存不多的食物, 金希澈试探地把一颗樱桃放在手心上再递到了小狐狸的面前, 幸亏小狐狸吃得很开心, 金希澈这才放心地又给小狐狸多喂了几颗.

晚上, 金希澈用地毯和几条大毛巾给小狐狸搭了一个临时的小窝, 把小狐狸抱进小窝后就也躺到了自己的床上, 拿着手机在网上搜查着关于养狐狸的一些注意事项, 还打算给小狐狸买一个舒服的小窝.

刚准备付款把小窝买了, 小狐狸就从小窝里跳了出来, 双手扒着床的边沿可怜地小声叫着, 金希澈把手机扔在了床上, 弯腰把小狐狸抱上了床.

小狐狸一上了床就乖巧地趴在了金希澈的身边, 金希澈这才知道小狐狸原来是想要和他一起睡, 干脆把身上的被子分出来一些轻轻盖在了小狐狸的身上, 拿起手机把刚刚才选好的小窝从购物车移到了垃圾桶里.

就这样, 金希澈从此就和小狐狸生活在了一起, 小狐狸很黏金希澈, 几乎是金希澈走到哪儿牠就要跟到哪儿, 除了要一起睡觉外, 就连金希澈要去洗澡, 牠都会趴在浴室门口等金希澈出来.

幸好金希澈是一个手机软件的研发者, 他也没有签给任何公司, 一直都是研发了一个软件就把软件卖给其他公司来赚钱, 平常也不多机会要外出, 偶尔要外出购买一些日常用品和食物时就把小狐狸放进一个布袋子里一起带出去, 小狐狸也很乖, 不会乱跑乱叫.

日子一天一天过去, 金希澈早就已经习惯了和小狐狸一起生活了, 直到一个月前, 当金希澈一觉睡醒, 怀里的小狐狸竟然变成了一个人, 一个美若天仙还带着甜甜梨窝挽着他手臂的少年....

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

主人澈 x 狐狸特

特儿打了个呵欠, 揉了揉眼睛从床上坐了起来, 房间里只有他一个人, 掀开被子走到了厨房, 把脸埋进金希澈的后背撒娇地蹭了蹭.

「特儿醒了?主人给你把牙刷了然后我们就吃早餐好不好?」金希澈转过身揉着特儿的脸颊, 特儿乖巧地点了点头, 被金希澈拉着手腕进了浴室刷了牙, 又拉着手把人带到了餐桌前坐着, 夹起一块年糕就往特儿的嘴里送去.

特儿才刚变成人型还不会自己吃东西, 金希澈教了他好几次可他就是学不会, 金希澈索性就直接喂给他吃算了.

吃完了早餐, 金希澈把电视打开让特儿在客厅里看, 自己则走进了书房把电脑打开来开始工作, 在客厅里看电视的特儿没看一会儿就走进了书房钻进了金希澈的怀里.

金希澈没好气地笑了笑, 这只小狐狸就是被他惯坏了, 都变成人型了还以为自己和以前一样小只吗?

特儿像只无尾熊一样环着他的脖子, 金希澈也很难继续工作了, 把手上的程序简单地总结了一下后决定还是带着特儿出去超市走一躺好了, 家里的食物已经吃得差不多了, 特儿最喜欢吃的樱桃也没有了.

这次是特儿转成人型后, 第二次和金希澈一起外出, 和第一次时的战战兢兢不一样, 这次一路上特儿就象是个好奇的小孩一样什么都想看, 幸好金希澈一路上都把人牵得牢牢的, 不然恐怕已经不知道在哪里迷了路了.

在超市买了一堆食物和日常用品后, 金希澈又在家楼下的面店买了二碗炸酱面和一盒煎饺子才回了家, 特儿一路上都兴奋地拉着金希澈左看右看的, 跑动多了体力也就消耗得快了, 在回来的路上特儿就一直在喊饿了, 金希澈赶忙把东西放进冰箱后, 就打开外卖急忙给小狐狸喂吃.

等到小狐狸终于吃饱了, 金希澈这才打开自己的那碗炸酱面, 拿起一双筷子夹起了一大口的炸酱面吸进了嘴里, 吃了第一口才发现自己也是真的饿了, 接着又吃了一大口炸酱面后, 金希澈又夹起了一颗饺子.

「主人...」牙齿刚咬上饺子, 耳边就传来了特儿软软的叫唤声, 金希澈下意识就把头转了过去

特儿离得他很近, 一张好看的脸还在一点一点地靠近, 好看的眼睫毛随着眼睛一眨一眨的扇动着, 金希澈愣在了原地一动不动, 眼神却忍不住地飘向了特儿红润的唇瓣.

小狐狸张口咬上了饺子就心满意足地又坐了回去, 一脸纯真的样子把金希澈看得呆住了, 过了几秒才反应了过来, 把脸转了回去低头咬着饺子, 脸颊微微发烫, 他为自己的想法而感到羞愧, 只有他才知道, 就在刚刚那几秒钟内, 他满脑子尽是些不可描述的事, 甚至到现在他都还能感觉自己全身的血液都正聚集在同一个地方.

金希澈轻轻甩了甩头, 他不停在心里告诉自己, 面前的可是他养了一年的小狐狸, 他家小狐狸又单纯又信任他, 他绝对不可以趁狐之危的!

给自己倒了一大杯冰水, 金希澈试图让自己冷静下来, 可脑海中的念头一旦萌了芽就再也挥之不去, 金希澈觉得自己全身都在发烫, 赶紧低头把剩余的炸酱面全都扒进了嘴里, 还来不及咽下去就要起身去浴室洗冷水澡.

「主人...你的嘴脏了...」特儿眨着灵动的眼睛凑近金希澈, 双手环上了金希澈的脖子, 舌尖舔了舔金希澈唇上残留的炸酱, 直到把炸酱全都舔进自己的嘴里, 才又扬起了甜腻的梨窝看向金希澈.

金希澈的脑海中轰的一声把所有的理智都炸得粉身碎骨, 一把把特儿抱进了卧室就扔在了床上吻了上去, 之后整整一晚, 卧室的门都没有再打开过.

直到第二天的中午, 朴正洙才打着呵欠翻身下了床, 边揉着自己的腰窝边走到了客厅, 金希澈明显的不在家里, 小茶几上压着一张金希澈留下的小纸条, 说自己有些工作上的事要出去一趟, 让特儿先把餐桌上洗好的樱桃吃掉, 自己过几个小时就会回来, 回来再给他买东西吃.

特儿坐在沙发上, 拿起摇控器把电视打开了, 边看着电视上的综艺节目边吃着碗里的樱桃, 奈何昨晚实在消耗了过多的体力, 一碗小小的樱桃根本就抵不了饿, 特儿也没想过金希澈全身看起来没有半点肌肉竟然这么持久, 硬是把他折腾到快天亮才肯让他去睡.

看了一眼不远处的时钟又看了一眼门口, 特儿走进厨房手法娴熟地把锅从柜子里拿了出来给自己煮了个泡面, 吃饱了之后又把厨房收拾干净, 然后把电视关上坐在沙发上等金希澈回来.

「特儿我回来啦!给你买了炒年糕还有棒棒糖...特儿想先吃什么啊?」金希澈咬着一颗棒棒糖打开了家门, 特儿听到了开门的声音, 急忙从沙发上起身跳进了金希澈的怀里, 金希澈也宠溺地把人牢牢接住了.

「要吃主人的棒棒糖!」特儿环着金希澈的脖子凑前吻了吻金希澈嘴里咬着的棒棒糖.

「主人的这颗棒棒糖不好吃...主人还有更好吃的棒棒糖, 特儿要吃吗?」金希澈把嘴里的棒棒糖吐了出来, 抱着特儿把人压在了墙上就吻了上去, 被吻得迷迷糊糊的小狐狸晃着情动时才会出现的小尾巴被金希澈抱进了卧室, 在男人转身去关上房门的剎那, 小狐狸的脸上闪过了狡猾的表情后又迅速换回了纯真的脸孔.

「唔..主人你骗人...呜...你不是说给我好吃的棒棒糖的吗?」

「特儿不是正在吃主人的棒棒糖吗?特儿不喜欢主人的吗?」

「喜欢...特儿最喜欢主人了...」

「那主人好好爱特儿好不好?」

「好...要主人好好爱特儿...唔...主人轻一点...特儿好像要坏了...唔...」

END


	3. Chapter 3

主人澈 x 狐狸特 

(番外)

「主人的这颗棒棒糖不好吃...主人还有更好吃的棒棒糖, 特儿要吃吗?」金希澈把嘴里的棒棒糖吐了出来, 抱着特儿把人压在了墙上就吻了上去.

金希澈的舌头像条灵活的小蛇那样撬开了特儿的牙齿, 软舌被缠着不放, 男人的手在小狐狸的臀瓣上揉捏, 被吻得迷迷糊糊的小狐狸连口水都来不及吞咽, 唾液从嘴角流出滴落在特儿的锁骨上.

金希澈恋恋不舍地放开小狐狸微微撅起的红唇, 伸出舌头把滴落在锁骨的唾液舔去, 埋首在特儿漂亮的锁骨上用力吸吮, 锁骨被吸酥麻, 小狐狸控制不住地露出了身后的小尾巴.

「主人....怪怪的....嗯...特儿被主人吸得怪怪的...这里...嗯...特儿这里痒痒的...主人特儿这里好痒....」小狐狸的双腿用力圈紧着金希澈的腰, 双手隔着衣服在两颗早已挺立的乳头上揉捏.

金希澈被小狐狸勾得腿间一紧, 托起特儿的屁股就把人抱进了卧室, 在男人转身去关上房门的剎那, 床上的小狐狸脸上闪过了狡猾的表情后又迅速换回了纯真的脸孔.

「啊!嗯...主人...再舔舔...嗯...主人....主人...啊...这边也要...嗯...」关上了房门, 金希澈把特儿扑倒在床上, 推高特儿身上的衣服就把一边的乳尖含进嘴里, 敏感的乳头被牙齿擦擦咬着向外拉扯, 特儿的眼神变得迷蒙, 咬着下唇仰起头呻吟, 毛茸茸的狐狸耳朵从棕色短发间钻了出来.

「特儿是被主人舔胸舔得很舒服吧?主人上次就发现了, 特儿只要一舒服, 这两只可爱的小耳朵就会忍不住跑出来...」金希澈凑近特儿的小耳朵轻轻往里面吹了一口气, 小狐狸的脸随即涨得通红, 瞪大了圆滚滚的双眼, 两只耳朵被害羞的小狐狸收了回去.

金希澈宠溺地摸了摸特儿的头发, 脱光了二人身上的衣服, 拿起床头柜上新买的润滑剂挤满了一手就把食指推进了小狐狸紧致的甬道里.

小狐狸身后的尾巴刚好把他的屁股垫了起来, 小狐狸粉嫩的穴口把金希澈纤长的手指紧紧包裹住, 昨晚被操得合不上的穴口早已回复紧致, 特儿被疼痛感迫得眼眶都忍不住泛上了泪光.

金希澈心疼特儿, 插在后穴的手指不敢轻易抽动, 只能边轻轻按压嫩滑的内壁, 边弯腰再次吻上那双仍然红肿的唇瓣.

小狐狸特别喜欢金希澈吻他, 双手情不知禁地环上了金希澈的脖子, 小舌乖巧地被金希澈的舌头卷了出来, 两条舌头在空气中互相缠绕, 分开时还牵起了一条细细的银丝.

在后穴里抽插的手指不知道从何时增加到了三指, 刚开始的疼痛感慢慢被酥麻的快感掩盖, 小狐狸甚至忍不住随着金希澈的动作而抬起臀部, 头顶上的耳朵也不知道什么时候又重新钻了出来.

金希澈把小狐狸的双腿掰开, 被扩张到嫩红的穴口一张一合地吐着半透明的液体, 金希澈扶着肉棒在敏感的穴口磨擦了一下, 小狐狸忍不住颤抖着双腿, 还来不及开口, 金希澈就已经掐着他的大腿内侧, 一个挺腰就把粗长的肉棒整根操进了小狐狸的穴道里.

尽管金希澈已经做了充分的扩张, 可毕竟昨晚才是小狐狸的初夜, 温热又紧致的肠道还是紧得金希澈忍不住低吟了一声.

金希澈深呼吸了一口气, 把被夹得想马上射出来的快感压了下去, 把肉棒退到了小狐狸的穴口, 肿大的龟头轻轻卡在了甬道口, 金希澈用双手撑在床上, 缓慢地沉下腰, 特儿甚至能清楚地感受了自己嫩滑的穴肉是怎样被金希澈的肉棒一寸一寸地撑开.

肉棒被金希澈一路推进到最深处, 耻毛轻轻刮过敏感的穴口, 被润滑剂和小狐狸的肠液沾湿黏成一块, 金希澈反覆着缓慢的动作, 变着角度在特儿的后穴里打圈, 直到龟头轻轻擦过微微凸起的那一点, 金希澈才满意地勾起了嘴角.

沉甸的囊袋不断拍打着特儿白嫩的屁股, 肉棒在甬道里抽插得很快, 龟头朝着敏感的前列腺不断顶撞, 粉嫩的穴肉随着肉棒的操弄被带着频频往外翻.

「唔..主...主人你骗...骗人...呜...太快了....嗯....主人不是...嗯...说...啊....说给我好吃...嗯...好吃的棒棒...棒棒糖的吗?」特儿几乎要被穴道里像一道道巨浪扑向他的快感掩没, 双手拽紧了身下的被单, 整个人随着金希澈猛烈的撞击而不停在床上前后晃动.

「特儿不是正在吃主人的棒棒糖吗?特儿不喜欢主人的棒棒糖吗?」金希澈弯下腰把小狐狸被吸得红肿的乳尖再度含在嘴里, 身下却一刻也不停歇地狠狠的撞向小狐狸体内的敏感点.

「啊...主...主人....啊!」特儿被撞得浑身颤抖, 拽着被单的双手指骨间都泛了白, 伴随着高昆的一声呻吟, 小狐狸仰起着细长的脖子射在了金希澈的小腹上, 身下毛茸茸的狐狸尾巴因高潮的原因撑直在床上, 把他整个人从床上托了起来, 本就进得很深的肉棒又被吞进去了几分.

金希澈伸出手指刮起了小腹上的白浊, 柔软的厚唇含着手指把上面的白浊全都舔进口腔里, 扶捞起瘫软在床上的小狐狸就吻了上去, 腥甜的味道充斥着二人的口腔.

「特儿喜欢...特儿最喜欢主人了...」小狐狸撒着娇把双手环在金希澈的脖子上, 挂上甜甜的梨窝轻轻啄吻着金希澈.

「那主人继续好好爱特儿好不好?」金希澈凑近特儿的耳朵舔弄着, 还没有释放出来的肉棒在后穴里小幅度地挺动.

「好...要主人好好爱特儿...特儿也好爱主人...」小狐狸的眼角还带着腥红, 把脸埋在金希澈的肩膀上, 脸上带着红晕, 轻轻点了点头.

「啊!」金希澈一个翻身躺在了床上, 小狐狸重重的坐在了金希澈的大腿上, 肉棒直接顶到了最深处, 惹得特儿忍不住娇吟了一声.

金希澈用力压着特儿的大腿, 不断挺动腰身把硬烫的肉棒操进小狐狸的甬道里, 白嫩的大腿被撞到发红, 肠液随着肉棒从后穴里流出, 淫痱的水声在房间里徘徊, 小狐狸的耳朵爽得止不住地一直抖动.

「啊...唔...主人....主人轻一点...啊....特儿好像要坏了...唔...呜....主人的棒棒糖...怎么...呜...怎么又变大了...啊...吃不下了....呜...主人...特儿吃不下了...呜...」小狐狸把手搭在金希澈的手臂上, 整个人被撞得东歪西倒的, 全身仅靠着插在体内的肉棒和金希澈掐在大腿的双手才不至于倒在床上.

被小狐狸满脸要被情欲掩没的样子勾得身下的肉棒又涨了一圈, 金希澈咬着下唇更快速地挺动腰身, 穴口被肉棒磨得红肿, 小狐狸的眼角被迫得滑下了生理液水.

「主人...啊...慢...慢点...啊....要穿了...主人要把特儿捅穿了...嗯...轻点...啊...」小狐狸再也撑不住地趴倒在金希澈的身上, 角度的变更反而让金希澈的肉棒被后穴夹得更紧, 金希澈也即将要高潮了, 抿着双唇不发一言地把肉棒狠狠地操进小狐狸的肠道里.

「啊...好烫..嗯...主人的东西好烫..嗯...好舒服...要坏了...嗯....不行了...特儿要被主人射坏了...啊...」肉棒抵着肠道的深处, 一股股浓稠滚烫的精液射在敏感的肠壁上, 小狐狸被烫得忍不住浑身抽搐, 两只狐狸耳朵不断颤抖, 咬着金希澈的肩膀就也跟着一起射了出来.

金希澈在特儿的体内射了好多, 稍微软掉一些的肉棒把精液全堵在了后穴里, 金希澈把布满细汗的小狐狸拥在怀里, 细吻轻轻落在小狐狸汗湿了的浏海上.

「要是特儿被主人射坏了, 主人还会爱特儿吗?还是主人只是喜欢特儿的身体...」小狐狸把脸埋在男人的胸膛上, 红着眼睛不敢看向金希澈, 虽然他比金希澈想的要聪明很多, 他知道能用身体去勾引金希澈, 可毕竟自己不是人, 他实在没有把握金希澈真的会爱上他这只小狐狸.

「傻瓜, 主人是喜欢特儿, 所以才会喜欢特儿的身体...主人喜欢特儿, 将来想要和特儿结婚永远在一起的那种喜欢...特儿愿意永远和主人在一起吗?」金希澈捧起特儿的脸, 轻轻地吻在了小狐狸闪着泪光的眼角上.

「嗯!那主人要答应特儿以后都只能给特儿吃主人的棒棒糖喔!主人不能把棒棒糖分给其他人吃!」听到金希澈的告白, 小狐狸扬起了嘴角的梨窝用力地点了点头, 把头埋在金希澈的颈窝里撒着娇蹭着.

「主人现在就让特儿再吃一次!」金希澈一个翻身把小狐狸压在身下, 就着穴道里的精液和肠液又再次操了进去.

END


End file.
